


Jacket

by PatterCake



Series: Fluffember 2020 [4]
Category: Adventure Time
Genre: :), F/M, Fluff, Long-Distance Relationship, Scents & Smells, Yearning, okay maybe it's a lil sad bc she misses him but, pure fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-13
Updated: 2020-11-13
Packaged: 2021-03-10 01:35:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 777
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27536152
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PatterCake/pseuds/PatterCake
Summary: LSP needs comfort from a particular item in order to sleep without her earl.
Relationships: Earl of Lemongrab/Lumpy Space Princess
Series: Fluffember 2020 [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2008450
Kudos: 4
Collections: lumpygrab fics by me





	Jacket

Now that they knew just how awful being separated from each other felt, LSP and Lemongrab had the most overly dramatic and mushy goodbye Lumpy Space had ever seen. There had been lots of hugging, yelling and so much kissing that Lemongrab had enough purple lipstick smeared on his face to pass for a lumpy person by the time they were done. 

LSP had got so caught up in the moment that she theatrically shed some artful tears as he went through the portal. Then when it set in that he was gone and she was back to being alone with a cold gap in her bed that should’ve been filled by his sleeping warmth, she cried for real. 

LSP sniffled and loudly blew her nose, tossing the purple snot stained tissue into her room’s wastebasket. She only let herself go like this at night when everyone else was asleep as she didn’t want to worry her parents, but it really was hard going back to being by herself. She thought it would be easier staying by herself in Lumpy Space to finish all the boring coronation stuff a second time round, she’d have more practice being alone but it felt just as painful if not more so. 

Being away from him had meant that when they were together again she noticed more about him. Like how his pupils narrowed when he got excited so the second he saw her, they turned to slits. Or the specific way he moved his hands as he talked. The sound of his genuine laughter that no one else got to hear. She’d built up such a detailed, loving picture of who he was and everything she loved about him and now it was gone. And she was much more aware of what she’d lost. 

She wiped her eyes and sat up, groaning. She traced one of the stars printed on her duvet colour and kept thinking. There wasn’t anything she could do to make this feeling go away. The only thing to do was distract herself with something until she saw something that was the same yellow as his skin, or smelled the powerful scent of lemons, and then the yearning would wash over her again. The only way to really cheer herself up from this was to be with Lemongrab again, but that was impossible. 

Though maybe, there was something else she could do. 

“Mom!” she called to make sure her parents were asleep, “Papi!” There was no answer. LSP flopped onto her side and reached under her bed to pull out the box with her treasure. 

She opened it and immediately there was the slight whiff of lemons. She reached in and pulled out one of Lemongrab’s work uniform jackets. He’d let her wear it when she pretended she was cold on a date, and then she’d just stolen it. It had been so warm from his body heat that it was like wearing a hug, and even now, it still smelled like him. 

She hugged the slightly stiff but still soft fabric and buried her face in it. It reminded her of hugging him and nuzzling into that same fabric when she buried her face in his chest instead of just his clothes. She started to feel like she was going to start crying again so she wrapped it around herself like a cocoon. 

She slipped back under the covers and hugged herself. She took one of his sleeves and held it to her face. She inhaled and the familiar smell of lemons was so convincing it almost felt like he was there with her. She finally felt able to breathe deeply and his scent lulled her to sleep. 

The Lemon Earldom smelled strongly of lemons, which was no surprise. She remembered it exactly from her own precious memories and the photographs she poured over, but even despite that she knew it was a dream because Ooo’s blue sky was the dark purple of Lumpy Space and spotted with the lilac clouds you only found there. It seemed like their two worlds had crossed over to let them meet. 

She could still feel the unique texture of his jacket against her back, then she realised that was because he was leaning against her, wrapping his arms around her. His sleeve brushed her face. 

“Did yoouu miss me?” he murmured to her. She got his voice exactly right. 

“Yeah,” she admitted. “But like.. My aim is getting better.” 

The last thing she heard was the sound of his genuine laughter that no one else got to hear and when she woke up, she woke up smelling like lemons. 

**Author's Note:**

> :) Life has been rough for yours truly recently so this instalment is a lil shorter than earlier (ha ha EARLier) ones but I still rlly hope you enjoy it! 
> 
> If you liked this leave a lil <3 in the comments or something I love yous and wanna interact w you always. 
> 
> Oh and also the next prompt is drinks so... that's gonna be fun :) And I will FINALLY be in reading week so I can work on updating my other fanfics w/out deadlines hanging over my head !!! woop!


End file.
